Devine qui c'est
by Yuuki Takia
Summary: THE GAZETTE - Les membres du groupe décide de faire un jeu pour l'anniversaire de Ruki. ATTENTION, c'est un LEMON !


Nous sommes tous les cinq dans ma chambre, moi assis contre le montant du lit et eux assis en face de moi. Ils ont tous les quatre un regard désireux envers moi et semblent prêt à me sauter dessus.

C'est Reita qui prend la parole le premier et il me dit d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque :

« Pour ton anniversaire, nous allons jouer à un jeu. »

J'acquiesce doucement et il reprend :

« Le jeu s'appelle « devine qui c'est ». Tu auras les yeux bandés et tu devras deviner qui c'est. C'est aussi simple. »

J'acquiesce à nouveau mais je ne comprends toujours pas en quoi consiste ce jeu. Je dois deviner qui c'est mais comment ?

Sans avoir pu poser la moindre question, je me retrouve nu, comme pour le premier jour de ma naissance, les deux mains attachées aux barreaux du lit et les yeux bander par un foulard noir. Puis j'entends la voix suave d'Aoi près de mon oreille.

« Mon amour, pour te prouver que nous ne te mentirons pas quand tu diras qui est qui, nous filmerons tout pour prouver tes dires. »

J'acquiesce et retiens difficile un gémissement lorsqu'une langue parcours mon cou de l'autre côté. Aoi mordille le lobe de mon oreille et s'éloigne. La langue s'éloigne également et j'entends des bruits de vêtements rapidement enlevés.

Puis j'entends des gémissements s'élever dans la chambre et l'air est de plus en plus lourd. Un tiroir s'ouvre sur ma droite et je tourne la tête instinctivement vers le bruit.

Une bouche s'écrase sur la mienne et des mains caressent mon corps. Rapidement, mon désir augmente et je pousse des gémissements de plaisirs.

Une troisième main caresse mon corps et une quatrième attrape mon sexe pour l'enduire de lubrifiant. Je gémis encore plus à ce contact et bouge les hanches pour accentuer la caresse.

La bouche disparait et les mains aussi. Mais autre chose arrive. Mon sexe est pris au piège dans un fourreau de chair extrêmement étroit et un hurlement de plaisir mélanger à la douleur sort de la bouche de mon Inconnu n°1.

L'Inconnu n°1 pose ses deux mains à plat sur mon torse alors qu'il monte et descend sur mon sexe avec rapidité. Ma verge heurte alors un point sensible en lui et il se cambre sur moi en lâchant un râle de plaisir des plus excitant. Le rythme augmente et je sens son anus se contracter, signe de l'orgasme. Il jouit sur mon torse et je jouis en lui.

L'Inconnu n°1 se penche sur moi et m'embrasse tendrement avant de se retirer.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle, que je suis retourné malgré que je sois attaché et pénétré d'un coup sec. L'Inconnu n°2 n'attend pas que je sois habitué à sa présence et me donne des coups de butoirs puissants. Il plante ses ongles dans mes hanches et va toujours plus loin en moi. C'est tellement grisant, que j'en redemande toujours plus, toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin.

Mais, juste avant qu'il jouisse, il se retire et me remet sur le dos. Il s'assoit sur mon torse et m'ouvre la bouche. Il enfonce son sexe dans ma bouche et m'ordonne de sucer. Seulement quelques allers et venus lui suffisent à le faire éjaculer au fond de ma gorge.

Il se retire et s'assoit sur mes cuisses pour m'embrasser voracement. Puis sa chaleur disparait.

L'Inconnu n° 3 prend la place de l'Inconnu n°2, c'est-à-dire qu'il s'assoit sur mes cuisses. Lui aussi m'ouvre la bouche, mais il ne me met pas son sexe à l'intérieur. Non. Il fait plutôt couler un liquide que je reconnais comme étant du rhum. Il fait couler le liquide dans mon cou, puis sur mon torse et il prend soin de recueillir chaque goute avec sa langue. Puis sa langue revient dans mon cou et d'une simple petite poussée, il entre en moi avec un grondement rauque. Il me mord l'épaule et commence à bouger. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Il se retire de moi avant de jouir lui aussi, il verse du rhum sur mon torse de nouveau et tout en s'assaillant sur mon bassin, il se masturbe et jouit sur mon torse. Sa semence et le rhum se mélangent, et sa langue recueille le tout. Il finit par m'embrasser en me faisant gouter à son plaisir puis il s'écarte.

L'Inconnu n°4 arrive alors. Il s'allonge sur moi et commence par m'embrasser. Puis il descend dans mon cou, sur mon torse et enfin il arrive sur mon sexe qu'il engloutit. Un doigt lubrifié entre en moi malgré que je n'aie plus besoin de préparation. Un deuxième doigt arrive, puis un troisième et quand mon Inconnu n°4 pense que je suis suffisamment près, il retire ses doigts et libère mon sexe. Il entre tendrement en moi et m'embrasse. Il attend que je me sois habitué à sa présence et commence à bouger doucement, amoureusement.

Puis, il attrape mon sexe et lui inflige le même rythme que ses coups de reins. Nous jouissons en même temps, moi entre nos deux ventres et lui au plus profond de moi. Il m'embrasse encore et me fait un suçon dans le cou avant de se retirer.

Pas loin de dix minutes passent avant que je reprenne mon souffle. J'ai mal, mais je dois finir le jeu. Un jeu affreusement plaisant. Je sens qu'on défait mes liens et qu'on m'enlève le bandeau. Je me redresse et les regarde. Ils sont beaux ainsi décoiffés et leurs joues rouges. Ils sont toujours nus et ils me regardent.

« Le premier, c'était toi Kai. »

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et m'approche de lui. Je m'agrippe à son cou et l'embrasse comme jamais.

« Tu es le seul qui aime être dominé tout en dominant. Et tu as lubrifié mon sexe avant de t'empaler dessus. Je t'aime. »

Je me recule après l'avoir embrasser une dernière fois et le regarde. Il a les joues rouges et le regard fiévreux.

« Le deuxième, c'était toi Reita. »

Je m'approche de lui et m'installe sur ses genoux. Son sexe est encore fièrement dresser et m'appel. Je m'empale sur lui et il pousse un long gémissement. J'effectue quelques vas-et-viens et il jouit en moi. Je lui souris et je dis :

« Tu es le seul qui aime le sexe bestial et sauvage. Tu aimes prendre l'un de nous à quatre pattes et totalement soumis. Je t'aime aussi. »

Je l'embrasse et me retire avec un petit couinement. Puis je regarde Uruha.

« C'est toi le troisième. »

Je m'approche de lui et attrape son sexe. Je le masturbe tout en lui disant.

« Tu aimes ajouter une touche d'euphorie quand tu fais l'amour et le rhum, il n'y a que toi qui en achète. Et, ton sperme à un gout spécial. Je t'aime aussi. »

Il jouit dans ma main et je lèche mes doigts avec un regard lubrique.

« Il ne reste plus que toi, Aoi. »

Je me cale sur lui et enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Je le marque comme il a fait pour moi et je lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

« Tu m'as pris avec tellement d'amour et de tendresse que ça ne peut être que toi mon cœur. J'ai reconnu ta façon de faire dès que tes lèvres ont touchées les miennes. Et tu es le seul assez stupide pour me préparer alors que Reita et Uruha sont passés avant toi. Je t'aime. »

Je l'embrasse amoureusement avant de reprendre ma place contre le montant du lit.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder la vidéo pour savoir si j'ai raison ou tort. Je sais que j'ai raison, je vous connais suffisamment pour ça. Venez plutôt dormir avec moi. Vous m'avez épuisé. »

Ils me sourient à pleines dents et nous nous glissons tous les cinq sous les draps, moi au milieu.


End file.
